Find Natsu ! Search Under the Pouring Rain
|location=Magnolia Town |date= April-May X784 |participants= *Fairy Tail (Guild) **Team Lucy ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Happy ***Gray Fullbuster ***Erza Scarlet ***Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Shadow Gear ***Levy McGarden ***Gajeel Redfox ***Jet ***Droy **Mirajane Strauss **Porlyusica **Makarov Dreyar **Natsu Dragneel *Angel's Flight **Maya Kisaigai }} is an event that takes place during Angel's Flight arc. Prologue After his fight with Daphne, Natsu mysteriously dissapears in everyone's back, knocked out by a mysterious man. After a few days without news of him, Lucy, Happy and Wendy start worrying something might have happened to him. Strangely, no one in the guild shares their concern, pretending that such behavior is normal, and that their friend should come home soon. However, after two weeks, Fairy Tail realizes something's amiss since the Fire Dragon Slayer have yet to return. Erza, with the Master's agreement, offers to create Research Teams to look for him around Magnolia Town. Search of Natsu The Research Teams become effective at the beginning of April X784, as soon as they are created. They are quickly deployed in Magnolia, not only to look for the missing Mage, but also for clues that would pinpoint his destination. Lucy's team, that is Team Natsu minus the pink-haired mage, is first to find one, Natsu's scarf. Such unusual discovery doesn't help at all, except if worrying the guild more is considered an improvement. Facing the obvious lack of clues, the Fairy Tail members are starting to question the inhabitants, as well as trying to track him in the East Forest and in the city's outskirts, without much results. The spring's arrival calls torrential rain upon Magnolia's region, resulting in any potential footprint's dissapearance since dust and earth are reduced to mud. Mages are also humans in need of money, of recovery ; they cannot completely put on hiatus their economy to find one of their own : the Guild is their workplace, they sometimes need to take a break from the research to earn what to live, and the Guild itself need to be bailed out to pay its waitresses, its fees to the Magic Council, a missing table broken during brawls... It's why some Mages spend their time elsewhere to provide money, not only for themselves, but sometimes for the others. Said waitresses, such as Mirajane, stay inside the guild to serve tired Mages. They occasionally help outside, but mostly provide support indoors. After catching a cold while spending too much time under the rain, Lucy temporarily rejoin them, not wanting to feel useless. Outdoors, many teams count on Gajeel's nose to track Natsu. Day after day, discouragement settles in everyone's heart, as any chance to get their friend back slowly lowers, almost reaching zero. After an exhausting month of research, many think about giving up. However, before any of them could take a decision, a mysterious visitor comes knocking, then collapsing to their door, heavily injured and bleeding out. It's Natsu. The few teams out to search for him return later this day, such as Team Lucy minus Happy and her, or Shadow Gear since Gajeel had picked Natsu's scent, as well as Maya's and blood, on the way to the guild. Aftermath Following Lucy's discovery, Natsu is taken to the infirmary for his injuries to be treated as much as possible while waiting for either Wendy or Porlyusica, who Jet was sent to bring back, to arrive. Right when they were becoming aware of the true extent of Natsu's injuries, the rest of Team Lucy arrives to find their eponymous member in tears. When learning the situation, Wendy immediatly runs to meet Natsu, heals his wounds the best she can, then takes a break to recover from the Magic loss. Right after her, Porlyussica comes in, examinates her patient, then decreets that the hospital is required. Ensues a rush to bring him there. Notes is a completely fictional event that takes place in Le Lourd Secret, my fanfiction, and is linked to this character : Maya Kisaigai. It thus belongs to me, as well as said character. Navigation Category:Event Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content